


Rings

by BabyKai97



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Missions, R27 - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, i made gokudera cry, i teared up writing this, love and all that fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Yamamoto is not happy that Gokudera is going on a mission that is very dangerous. How are they going to work this out?lots of name switching sorry y'all my brain was being a little shit.Just letting ya know that there is some language closer to the end.See notes at the end!





	Rings

Yamamoto POV: 

Today was our day off. Tsuna decided that we needed a break since we were always on the go all the time so most of everyone either slept and went out to have fun or do some training. The only ones who weren’t doing those things were me, Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn. A mission came up and we were told by Reborn that Tsuna asked for both of us to come to his office. When me and Gokudera walked in, the atmosphere was tense and it made me uncomfortable. “Go ahead and explain Tsuna” Reborn said after we sat down on the couch. Tsuna sighed seeming stressed. “I honestly don’t want to ask either of you something like this, especially on a day off but its urgent” he said and I began getting worried. “What’s the mission tenth?” Gokudera asked. “It’s a mission in Italy, specifically in Daiano. It is very dangerous though and I would only trust one of you to do it” Tsuna explained. “Then why are we both here if only one of us can go?” I asked and Reborn rolled his eyes. “He couldn’t decide because he was not sure who was more qualified and I told him to call the both of you so he can finally make a decision” he said. All three of us looked back over at Tsuna in silence wondering if he made his decision. “Tsuna. Have you made decision?” Reborn asked after a few minutes and Tsuna nodded in response. ‘Please please be me’ I asked to myself when Tsuna stood up. “I pick Gokudera for this mission. You leave in a week and will be gone for six months” he said and I felt my heart drop. “Tsuna please reconsider and send me!” I said on impulse as the thoughts of Gokudera’s last mission flew through my mind. Reborn and Tsuna looked at me shocked. Gokudera on the other hand was angry. “Are you crazy?! You aren’t going Yamamoto. This mission will be dangerous plus you struggle in italian. That would be suicide” Gokudera said. “Tsuna please” I said and Tsuna shook his head. “I’m sorry to say but Gokudera is right. This would be way too dangerous for you and he is more qualified” he said and I shook my head as I left the room ignoring the calls of Gokudera and Tsuna. 

 

Gokudera POV:  
“Dammit” I whispered under my breath as I stared at the door where Yamamoto left through knowing he was angry with me. “You need to fix that with him before you leave Gokudera and I believe he is more worried than angry. He wouldn’t try to take a mission from you if he wasn’t worried” Reborn said and I sighed knowing he was right. “I just don’t understand why he gets so worried when I take perfectly good care of myself. Sometimes” I said adding the extra word after Tsuna and Reborn both raised an eyebrow at me. “Reborn is right Gokudera-kun. Besides Reborn is an expert and one of the best hitmen in the whole world, but I still worry about him because I love him and I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to him” Tsuna said blushing when Reborn pecked his forehead and I silently agreed. “I’ll go find him and talk to him don’t you worry. And Tsuna don’t blame yourself about picking me or hurting Yamamoto’s feelings. That idiot is always saying things like that to protect others and he isn’t angry with you nor Reborn” I said walking away to look for my husband. 

 

Author POV:

Gokudera looked everywhere. He checked the rest of the mansion, the training grounds and the garden where everyone went to meditate. He thought for a bit and tried to think of where Yamamoto would go when it hit him. Gokudera went to his car and drove to the one place he knew where his husband would be. When Gokudera pulled up in the parking lot of the sushi bar, Yamamoto’s father Tsuyoshi was waiting outside the front door of the restaurant. He met Gokudera halfway with a concerned look on his face. “I’m glad you’re here. Is Takeshi alright? He came in hardly saying a word and went straight down to the dojo downstairs” he explained as they walked inside making Gokudera frown. ‘This dumbass’ he thought as he tried to think of what to say to Tsuyoshi to reassure him that everything is fine. “He’s fine. We both just found out that I’m leaving for a mission soon and that I’ll be gone for six months” Gokudera replied and Tsuyoshi nodded. “Six months huh? That’s a good bit of time that he’ll be sulking around for” Tsuyoshi said cracking a smile causing Gokudera to smile back. “I know. That’s why I’m trying to ease the idea into him now before I leave” Gokudera replied. “Takeshi is a stubborn boy. But I know he’ll listen to you since I know you will knock some sense into him. Thank you Gokudera for loving my son” Tsuyoshi said and Gokudera nodded giving the older man a hug before heading downstairs to the dojo. 

Gokudera stopped in front of the door entering the dojo and looked at the one ring that replaced all his other rings before taking a breath and sliding the door open. Gokudera walked inside not surprised to see Yamamoto training. Yamamoto always trained to relieve stress or sometimes Gokudera will spar with him depending on his mood so they both can brush up on their skills. Sitting down after removing his shoes, Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter given to him by Yamamoto for his birthday that had his initials on it. Gokudera knew for a fact that Yamamoto knew he was there but ignoring him. Gokudera knew that his husband was stubborn so he decided to wait it out until he either got sick of the silence or when Yamamoto spoke to him. The silence lasted for a while until Gokudera finished his second cigarette deciding that it was enough. “Yama. We need to talk” he said getting up from the mat on the floor. Yamamoto stopped what he was doing to look over and Gokudera stopped in his steps. He’s seen his husband angry but this was a whole new level. Yamamoto’s eyes were dark and he looked so tense. He gave off the aura to not bother him but Gokudera refused to leave things as they were between them. “Takeshi. Please come talk to me” Gokudera said and that time he got a response. “There isn’t anything to talk about Hayato! You took a mission not even letting me try to step in” Yamamoto said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “I wasn’t going to let you take a mission like that as a suicide mission! That mission is too dangerous Takeshi and I wouldn’t know what to do or what to tell your father if something happened because I let you take a fucking mission I didn’t want to go on!” he yelled surprising Yamamoto again as he began to cry. Yamamoto has only seen Gokudera cry a few times. He cried at their wedding, the day Yamamoto proposed, and the times when Tsuna was almost killed because of their mistakes. “Dera” Yamamoto began when Gokudera shook his head. “Do you think I wanted this mission? Because I don’t. Especially when I going to be away from the love of my life for six months. I only took it because Tsuna asked me. Tsuna trusts me and you with his own life and that’s why” Gokudera said tears just running down his cheeks. Yamamoto couldn’t stand it any longer and reached out to pull Gokudera into his arms. “Such a fucking idiot” Gokudera said words being muffled by Yamamoto’s chest. Gokudera felt Yamamoto chuckling and knew that everything between them were going to be fine. 

 

Later that night:

“Gokudera!” Yamamoto called from the living room of their apartment. Just in his boxers and Yamamoto’s shirt, Gokudera came out from their bedroom with his glasses still on. “What Takeshi?” he replied giving a questioning look. He sighed when Yamamoto waved him over to the couch deciding to humor his strangely excited husband. “What is it?” Gokudera asked nestled in between Yamamoto’s legs. “Close your eyes” he said and Gokudera complied. Gokudera felt something cold on his neck but didn’t move until Yamamoto was done. Gokudera opened his eyes and looked down seeing a necklace with a ring on it. Gokudera could recognize it anywhere from the initials alone. “Is this your wedding ring Takeshi?” Gokudera asked as he played with the ring. “It is. That way I’ll feel like a part of me is with you while you’re gone” Yamamoto replied and Gokudera just smiled. “That was so fucking cheesy” Gokudera said teasing as he turned and kissed Yamamoto. “But I also love it” he said after breaking the kiss. “Since you are giving me yours then I’ll have to be fair” Gokudera said taking off his wedding ring. Yamamoto was about to stop the other when it was too late and already placed on his finger. “Gokudera. Are you sure you trust me with this?” Yamamoto asked. “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t. Besides you are trusting me with yours. I am also very aware of you losing things but I know you wouldn’t lose that. It’s like losing me just like if I lost yours then I would be losing you as well” Gokudera said leaning back on Yamamoto’s chest. “Then I’ll protect it with my life until you get back” Yamamoto said causing Gokudera to laugh. “You better or I’m keeping yours” Gokudera said before Yamamoto kissed him. ‘God I love this man’ is the only thing that ran through both their minds as their rings shined from the moonlight coming through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a oneshot I wrote a long time ago and I found it but after some editing I decided to post it. Hope y'all enjoyed it! I haven't written a oneshot in ages and it's about time! This was four pages longggggggggggg.
> 
> I am such a romantic I swear lol. Why am I like this?
> 
> I can write more of these but I need to know so just comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Also if you have any requests or ideas just let me know!


End file.
